Shawn Belle
| birth_place = Edmonton, AB, CAN | ntl_team = CAN | draft = 30th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 2005 }} Shawn James Robert Belle (born January 3, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for Adler Mannheim of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga. Playing career Belle was a highly touted prospect playing for the Tri-City Americans of the Western Hockey League (WHL) when he was drafted by the St. Louis Blues in the 1st round, 30th overall in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. After being drafted, Belle returned to the Americans and played for 2 more years there. Belle has spent time with Team Canada’s junior program. He has played on the U-18 gold medals teams in 2003 as well as the U-20 team in 2003 and 2004. He also participated in the 2003 and 2004 Canada-Russia Challenge, while representing Team WHL and represented North America in the America Japan challenge. Japan lead 6-4 in the challenge before Belle's goal sparked a 4 goal burst by North America, who won in a final score of 8-7. The next year Belle's penalty in triple OT cost North America as they fell 1-0. During the 2004–2005 season Belle was traded to the Dallas Stars. For the 2005–2006 season, Belle turned pro and joined the Stars minor league affiliate, the Iowa Stars. He played 45 games with the Stars before being traded to the Minnesota Wild and joining their affiliate, the Houston Aeros, for the remainder of the season. For the 2006–2007 season, Belle played the majority of the year with the Aeros but also made his NHL debut with the Wild, skating in 9 games and recording 1 assist. On July 11, 2008, Belle was traded to the Montreal Canadiens for forward Corey Locke. After two seasons within the Canadiens organziation, Belle signed as a free agent to a one-year contract with hometown team, the Edmonton Oilers on July 13, 2010. On February 28, 2011, Belle was traded by the Oilers to the Colorado Avalanche in exchange for defenceman Kevin Montgomery. Belle signed with Alsaslauren Hesium in Germany on September 10, 2011. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International Transactions * June 21, 2003 - Drafted by the St. Louis Blues in the 1st round, 30th overall. * June 25, 2004 - Traded to the Dallas Stars for Jason Bacashihua. * March 9, 2006 - Traded by the Stars to the Minnesota Wild with Martin Skoula for Willie Mitchell and a 2nd round pick in 2007. * July 11, 2008 - Traded by the Wild to the Montreal Canadiens for Corey Locke. * July 13, 2010 - Signed a one-year deal with the Edmonton Oilers. * February 28, 2011 - Traded by the Oilers to Colorado Avalanche for Kevin Montgomery. References External links * * Category:Born in 1985 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Houston Aeros (AHL) players Category:Iowa Stars players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Oklahoma City Barons players Category:Regina Pats alumni Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:Tri-City Americans alumni Category:Adler Mannheim players